


Stayed behind

by Skzauss



Series: Stray Kids! Centric [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Han Jisung | Han-centric, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skzauss/pseuds/Skzauss
Summary: Jisung stays behind after practice.





	Stayed behind

"Jisungie, are you coming?" Chan asks the younger boy who's concentrated on his work. "You go ahead, hyung. I just need a few more lines to be done." "Okay, be sure to go back safely!" Jisung didn't answer but hums in response. For him, it's crucial the lyrics he write be delivered perfectly as to not cause any misunderstandings. To do so, he locks himself up in 3RACHA's studio with his notebook and phone. Tick tock, tick tock, the clock sounds. Telling Jisung he has very little time before he needs to go back to the dorms and rest. It's midnight and Jisung was still stuck. He looks around the studio to see the clock very interesting and as if a lightbulb turned on, he writes. 

For hours, the only sound that was heard was his pen scratching against the paper of his notebook and the ticking clock in the studio. The smooth flow in his hand didn't want to stop and he gladly continues until his hand became sore. It was only halfway finished but time seems to hate him as it was already 3 am. "We have practice tomorrow, I need to go." His voice echoes in the studio as he hurriedly shoves his belongings into his backpack and makes his way back to the dorms. 

The dorm was dead silent and Jisung tries to not make any sound as he goes to his shared room with Jeongin. He couldn't resist it and snuggled to Jeongin while cooing into his ears. "Jeonginnie is so cute~" The younger boy only grunts in response. "Too early, go away." His words were slurred but Jisung understands the kid has school tomorrow and practice right after. He went to his own bed to sleep but he just couldn't. Too many thoughts spiraled in his head until it was eventually time for Jeongin to head to school. Jisung, however, was still wide awake until Felix came to knock on his door.

"Jisuuuuung, wake up! We have practice later." "I'm up! I'm up!" He is because he never slept. The lyrics he wrote were unfinished and he couldn't stay still. Eventually, he goes out to shower and bumps into Minho. "Yikes, you look horrible. You okay there, Jisung?" The concern look on Minho's face was enough for Jisung to return to his normal self, not wanting anyone to worry about him. "Yeah, I'm fine! Just had trouble sleeping, that's all." Minho looks skeptical but he brushes it off anyways. "Okay then. Take a shower, we're going to practice today."

_In the practice room_

"One more time before resting and waiting for Jeongin to arrive. 5, 6, 7, 8." The dance line leads the routine until they finish the final step. Hyunjin comes over to Jisung, who was drinking some water and leaning against the wall. They sat down next to each other as Jisung hands him a bottle of water. "You good?" Hyunjin asks. "Yeah, why?" "Your movements were somewhat sluggish but you were covering that up. Is there a problem?" Jisung just chuckles. "Can't escape the eyes of a dancer. I just had a hard time sleeping, that's all."

Hyunjin wouldn't stop worrying so he told Jisung to take a nap. "You can lean on my shoulder, if you want." "Thanks, Hyunjin." Jisung falls asleep faster than ever as his head rests on Hyunjin's shoulder. Changbin looks over to see Jisung and can't help but worry. He asks Chan what happened and Chan told him he stayed behind in the studio last night. "How late did he stay." Chan went silent for a while and the answer was something Changbin dreaded. "I don't know." 

They were about to go towards Jisung and Hyunjin but the door opens to reveal Jeongin who had changed out of his school uniform. Their instructor immediately tells everyone to gather around for warm ups. Hyunjin softly shakes Jisung but the latter wouldn't wake up. Jisung is a light sleeper so he should've woken up by now. Worried, Hyunjin shakes Jisung's shoulder again but his body went limp. "Jisung! Jisung! Han Jisung! Wake up!" The others immediately ran to Jisung's side. He was breathing but not responding to any calls from the members. "Jeongin, what time did Jisung come back?" Changbin asks the roommate. "I don't exactly know but he suddenly snuggled me at about 4 am. Maybe..!" 

At this point, no one wants to practice. They just want to wait for Jisung. They waited for a few more minutes before Jisung's eyes flutter open. "Jisung? Jisung, don't fall asleep again. Listen to my voice and stay awake." Minho, sitting near his head, quickly calls out to him. Jisung tries to sit up and Woojin carefully helps from behind. "Slowly, chipmunk. Don't shock your body as soon as you wake up." Jisung sits up with some help and his embarrassed laugh breaks the heavy tension. "I fainted, didn't I?" "If you mean by you gave us all a heart attack, then yes. Dude, you need to rest." Seungmin says with a worried tone. Chan only sighs as he ruffles Jisung's hair. "3RACHA is a trio for a reason, you know? It wouldn't hurt to let us help continue." Jisung's smile assured everyone he's back to his normal state and his cheeky personality returned. "I'm fine now so let's continue practice." "Yes, let's do it but slowly. I'm worried about all 9 of you fainting at once." The dance instructor adds and Jisung continues practice with a new mindset. 'My family exists for a reason and that reason is to help me whenever I need them.' Because they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Why aren't there that many Han Jisung tags appropriate for this story?


End file.
